Liar's Dice
Liar's Dice is a class of dice games for two or more players requiring the ability to deceive and detect an opponent's deception. Other names for the game include "pirate's dice," "deception dice" and "diception." It appears in the 2006 film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. In "common hand" Liar's Dice games, each player has a set of five six-sided dice, all players roll once, and the bids relate to the dice each player can see (their hand) plus all the concealed dice (the other players' hands). In "individual hand" games, there is one set of dice which is passed from player to player. The bids relate to the dice as they are in front of the bidder after selected dice have been re-rolled. Appearances Films ''Dead Man's Chest In ''Dead Man's Chest, Liar's Dice is the game played by the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Played by the lost souls serving on Davy Jones' crew, it is a game of deception and that the bet includes all the dice, not just one's own. While on the Dutchman, Will Turner learns how the game is played before challenging Davy Jones at a game of Liar's Dice, the purpose of which was to find out where Jones hides the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The stakes for which they gambled were Will's soul for an eternity of service, against the key. To save his son from eternal servitude, Bootstrap Bill joins in the game and purposely loses. However, when Will said "It was never about winning or losing", Bootstrap realized Will's plan of stealing the key. With Bootstrap's help, Will steals the key and escapes from the Dutchman in a longboat, vowing to free his father. Video games ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Liar's Dice, however named "Pirate Dice", appears in various points of the PlayStation 2 version of the game. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game In the game, Liar's Dice is fairly different from the films. For instance, only three dice were used to play and no cups were used. Also, Will Turner's match with Davy Jones played out differently. Behind the scenes *In the audio commentary of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, it was said that Jack Davenport introduced the game to the cast and crew. After that, the Liar's Dice scene was put into the film. *Hasbro released "Pirate's Dice" which is exactly the same as Liar's Dice, it just has a different name. When you lose, you take a die out of the losers game. Gallery Dice.JPG|Three Fives, a Two, and a One; an average Liar's Dice hand. pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-9729.jpg Pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-9866.jpg|Setting up the game board. pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-9872.jpg pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-9921.jpg Will_Turner_and_Davy_Jones_Liars_Dice.PNG|Will Turner and Davy Jones play a game of Liar's Dice. pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-10007.jpg|Bootstrap Bill joins the game. blackdice.jpg|Taking a look underneath the cup. blackdice2.jpg|Davy Jones' dice. whitedice.jpg|Will Turner's dice. reddice.jpg|Bootstrap Bill's dice. pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-10217.jpg|Davy Jones looks at Bootstrap Bill's dice. Liars-dice-web.jpg|The rules External links *Play Pirate's Dice here *Liar's Dice on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Games Category:Online games